piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Midhav/Threat of Desktop Launcher Removal
My GM informed us all from a social networking site that PotCo just might remove its desktop launcher and keep it to the browser. I really can't understand what he's saying with all the lack of punctuation, but there is definitely an urge to send our pleas to MemberServices@PiratesOnline.com against this move: !!! VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL !!! OK mates this is something that is really important if you play Pirates of the Caribbean Online and will affect us all so really really really we all have to get involved in this PLEASE ... Today I noticed that there was no longer a POTCO Download (also known on there end as Launcher) and hey that sounds like no big deal right? ... WRONG it is a very big deal as soon you will only be able to log onto the Browser part of the game and ya say so what I have the download copied ill just use that well WRONG Ye Be as they are going to make it so those that do try to use it will find out it no longer works as they are gonna kill it totally in there system and how do I know all this and more is I spent at least over 2 hours talking to different Disney reps both in live chat on the game as well as on the phone and oh yeah the number to phone Disney POTCO Customer service no longer works cause they changed it BUT I managed to get the new number which I will post for all later at the end of this as well as a link to use to protest them taking away the download part of the game...Ok back to business mates... Well here is a statment straight from tech help live chat im just gonna leave the rep name out and use Disney Rep as there name...ME: What happened to the potco download that was located in the help section? ... Cust. Rep.:We removed the game launcher option from the website as it will be completely disabled here in the future. We've moved to the website only version.... Well that was just a small part of the convo in text I had with this person let alone another and the other was on the phone as well...Mates even if the Browser works fine for you it does not work for alot of the other mates so that means some of your friends will no longer be able to play...The download is always better than a Browser verson ... A browser can crash pretty easy but a download cant as its on your competer Hard Drive and is more direct and firm and locked in so to speak...We must all stand together on this and let them know that taking away the download part is just not right and that no matter what we should have the choice to use which works better for us not them deciding what works better for us but us deciding which works better on our own personal computers...Yes im taking this really to heart as I know quite a few mates personally that will have to leave the game as the Browser works like junk for them they get super lag and worse stuff they do not get from using the download...and I personally know this to be true on my end as well cause with my other computer the Browser part worked like crap so bad I never used it again...Heres what we all need to do as a rep told me they will bring it back if enough of us let them know we need it as we will have to quit if we get stuck having to use just the browser...Mate we all need to let them know basic as well as unlimited mates that we as players need to have the choice for our own personal gaming preformance due to our different computer systems we use at home to play on the game and especially us paying mates have to let them know cause we are the ones that will make them stand up and take notice as we will truely be the ones to hurt there pocket book and im sure they wont want to see there dollar count drop...Thats the last thing they want to ever see...So please even those that like the Browser let them know that this is a BIG MISTAKE by taking the Download away after all think of this with your computer right now the Browser mite work fine but what happens maybe tomorrow ya get a new computer and for some reason now the browser dont work smooth for ya like it did before and now you will be stuck as well without a choice to try the download and correct that problem...I will now post links and numbers and such please use them all to let them know.... Go to live tech chat on potco http://piratesonline.go.com/v3/#/help/live_chat.html&t=0.23957068084470096 and let them know this is not cool then also go to this link as well and say it all over again http://apps.disneyblast.go.com/cgi-bin/mail/generic_mail.cgi?template=piratesonline%2Fform.tpl ... Then go call here also and tell them this is the new number by the way DISNEY CUST. SERVICE:: Customer Support is available toll-free at 1-(888)-507-9507. Customer Support Representatives are available Monday through Friday 8 AM to 6 PM Pacific Time. and let all ye friends know plus this be the most important one of all write a short letter to Disney Corporate where the big dudes will deff. see it here is the address... The Walt Disney Company c/o Pirates Online 500 S. Buena Vista St. Burbank, CA 91521-769 ... Please Please Mates do all call and write in and such and help all that play show ya care for all your fellow Brother and Sister Pirates to help thoses that the browser dont work well for stay on the game after all we as users of the game should have the option of using either so the game will always work great for all. I for one THANK YOU ALL ahead of time for taking the time not only for reading this but espically for taking the time to take action to save alot of fellow Pirates that will no longer be there to play if the only choice is for them to use the browser. ----- OK MATES!!! If ye want you can use the last sentence located below at the bottom of this message once ye opened the links to paste into them even for the reason in the pitates online live chat help reason box as well...Here it is just copy and paste it to where ya want and save yourself from typing>>>>: The pc download is best ,the web version stinks on my computer...We need to keep the downloader or I will have no choice but to cancel my account with POTC online.This is all so very sad. Category:Blog posts